Notable subjects, such as celebrities, politicians, accident victims, victims of crimes, criminal suspects, and the like, may find his or her picture is frequently taken without consent. Unfortunately, these notable subjects may have little recourse available after the picture is taken. Further, while the notable subject may be able to stop one photographer from taking his picture, he may be unable to stop many photographers from taking his photograph. And, he may be unable to stop one or many photographers from taking his picture at long range while using devices such as telephoto lenses, or while shooting from an elevated vantage point. Therefore, a device which inhibits one or many photographers' ability to take a picture of the notable subject is desirable.
Some devices, for example, the inventions of U.S. application Ser. Nos. 12/807,530, 12/308,525, and 11/798,446 interfere with a photographer's camera and subsequent ability to take a photograph. However, it is not always desirable to use the systems typified by these inventions because they may interfere with the user's own electronic devices or his ability to move freely without distraction. Thus, a device with inhibits a photographer's ability to take an unwanted picture of a notable subject while allowing the user to continue to use his electronic devices and move freely without distraction is desirable.